1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method of testing an object and an apparatus for performing the same. For example, the embodiments provide a method of testing electrical characteristics of a semiconductor package and an apparatus for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plurality of semiconductor fabrication processes may be performed on a semiconductor substrate to form a plurality of semiconductor chips. In order to mount the semiconductor chips on a printed circuit board (PCB), a packaging process may be performed on the semiconductor chips to form semiconductor packages. Electrical characteristics of the semiconductor package may be finally tested. The final test process may include a room temperature test and a high temperature test.